A Not-So-Normal Morning
by CaskettCoffeeAlways
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal quiet morning for Meredith and Nathan, but when the doorbell rang everything changed. Rated T for mild swearing.


**AN: This story is set in the near future when Merthan have finally made their relationship official, and Omelia are back together.**

It's was a rainy Saturday morning. Meredith had spent the night at Nathan's and Amelia and Owen were watching Zola, Bailey and Ellis. They were bringing them over in the afternoon so all seven of them could go to watch the new smurf movie at the cinema. They all had the day off, which was rare. This was another of Amelia's and Meredith's attempts to fixing Owen's and Nathan's relationship. Meredith and Amelia knew that they would polite with each other around the kids.

Nathan making breakfast for the two of them, and Meredith was sitting at the kitchen isle sipping her coffee.

*The doorbell rang*

"Can you get that, Mer?" Nathan asked as he flipped a pancake.

"Sure." Meredith replied and went to the front door.

It rang again, whoever this was, was impatient.

She opened the front door and saw a young boy, maybe around 13 years old.

"Hi... Uhm… sorry I thought Nathan Riggs lived here." The boy said and turned around to leave, when Meredith didn't reply. She was confused, who is this she asked herself.

"Wait! He lives here, how can I help you?" Meredith said.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Yes of course, come inside, you're dripping wet." Her maternal instincts couldn't let the poor boy stand outside in the rain.

"Thanks, ma'm."

"My name is Meredith, I'm not old enough to be called ma'm." She said with a smile

"Sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it. Let me take your jacket so I can dry before you leave again." Meredith surprised herself how her instincts took over when it was a kid.

"Thank you, Meredith." He said and they went into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Nathan asked when he heard her, his back was facing them. He had just placed the pancakes on the kitchen table and was cleaning the pan.

"This kid is here to see you." Meredith said.

Nathan was puzzled as he turned around, what kid would show up at his front door.

Normally he didn't let strangers just waltz into his home, but this was a young boy.

"Are you Nathan?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I am" Nathan said and paused for a while. "Do I know you?" He asked and walked towards them.

"No, it's just..." and the boy stopped talking. There was obviously something bothering him. Neither Meredith or Nathan wanted to push him.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Nathan asked

He nodded.

"I'll just grab an extra plate. Please sit down." Nathan said and the boy and Meredith sat down.

"Here you go…" Nathan said hinting for his name, as he handed the boy his plate.

"Jason."

"Well here you go Jason." Nathan said as he joined them at the table.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, Meredith and Nathan were curious about what Jason was doing here, and who he was, but they decided to let him tell them when he was ready.

"Meredith is my girlfriend" Nathan said trying to make small talk but didn't get an answer, he continued "…I guess you're old enough to figure that out."

Meredith also made an attempt at getting the boy to speak "Nathan and I are doctors."

"My mom is also a doctor."

"Does she work at Greys Sloan?" Nathan asked.

"No, we don't live here." He replied. That just left Meredith and Nathan wondering even more about what he was doing here.

After a while Meredith and Nathan started cleaning up after the breakfast. Meredith was doing the dishes and Nathan was clearing the table. The boy sat in the same place.

Just when Nathan took the final things of the table Jason opened his mouth to speak again.

"I... I'm…" he paused "I'm your son."

Meredith dropped a plate.

"Excuse me?" Nathan said as he realized what Jason had just said. He sat down next to Jason.

"My mom's name is Megan Hunt." When Meredith heard that she turned around and saw Nathan in shock.

Jason was looking down at the table as he spoke.

"Wait what? How is that possible?" Nathan said a little harsh.

As shocked as Meredith was, she walked over to Nathan to comfort him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Nate, just breath."

"I don't know a lot about you, but I know that she left you and her family thinking that she was dead. She was pregnant with me at that time." Jason said carefully.

Nathan was so shocked, he had a son and his dead fiancé had been alive all this time.

"I found your name on my birth certificate a year ago." Jason said and continued "I wanted to meet you, so I googled you and after searching for information for a year I found your address."

Nathan still wasn't speaking, he couldn't process this.

"Sorry I shouldn't have come." Jason said and got up from the chair.

"No, don't leave. I'm just shocked." Nathan said and grabbed Jason's arm before he could leave.

"How about you sit down on the couch for a moment Jason, I'll grab you something to drink." Meredith said to Jason.

"Nathan, take a couple of minutes. Splash some water on your face and come back." She said to Nathan.

Both did as she said, and she sat down with Jason.

"Do you think he hates me?" Jason asked.

"No Jason, of course he doesn't. You're his son. Just give him a couple of minutes." Meredith said with a smile. "Listen Jason, I bet every guy who's been told that they have a kid, years after the kid has been born had a shock, but there's an extra layer to this. He thought your mother was dead, so that just adds to the shock-factor."

"If you're his girlfriend, shouldn't you be freaking out right now too?" He asked.

"Well someone has to stay sane." She said comforting him.

That made him laugh. "Do you have any kids?" He asked.

"Yes. I've three two girls and a boy, their father died in an accident."

"So, I actually have two stepsisters and one stepbrother?" Jason asked

That freaked Meredith out. She and Nathan hadn't been together for that long, and now her children had a stepbrother. Since she had just said that she was the sane one she slipped out a "I guess you do."

Nathan entered the room, and Meredith moved so that he could sit next to his son.

They just looked at each other without saying a word. Nathan pulled Jason in for a hug that Jason gladly accepted, and they just sat like that for a moment. Meredith saw that both of them were tearing up, and then she started as well. She didn't understand why she wasn't freaking out about Nathan having a son.

"Does your mom know that you're here?" Nathan asked after a while in silence.

"No, she would never let me go. I left when she had gone to bed."

"You travelled all the way here during the night by yourself? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Nathan said, before they all started laughing at how fast he became a dad.

"You seriously picked up on the parent role fast." Meredith said.

"But seriously, we have to let her know that you're here, she must be freaking out Jason." Nathan said.

"I know it was wrong, but if I had left in the day she would notice that I was missing before I got here."

"That's not an excuse Jason. How can I reach your mom?" He asked.

Meredith liked it when Nathan got all worked up.

"Just use my phone, she in my contacts." Jason said and handed his dad his phone.

"30 missed calls from the same number." Nathan said as he unlocked the phone.

"Sorry." Jason said. He wasn't really sorry, because he met his dad today, but he knew what he did was wrong.

Nathan called Megan.

"JASON? Where the hell are you?" He heard as soon as Megan picked up the phone.

"Megan, it's Nathan." He paused for a moment. "How the hell could you do this to me Megan?"

"Is he safe?" Megan ignored his question.

"Yes, he's fine, just like you've apparently been for all these years."

Nathan had left the room, so that Jason didn't hear the conversation.

"My mom will kill." Jason said quietly.

"She's just worried about you, that's her job." Meredith said

"I know what I did was wrong, but I just wanted to meet my dad."

"She'll understand, just not right away."

They talked for a while. Jason was a mature and polite young boy.

"I'll just go and check up on him." Meredith said and left the room.

She found Nathan sitting on his bed.

"Are you ok?" She asked and sat next to him.

"Yes, it's just so surreal… How can you just pretend you're dead for so long and hide a boy from his dad, his uncle and his grandma? I can't understand this."

"How about you? Are you ok with this? He'll leave tomorrow because he has school on Monday, but I want him in my life." Nathan asked her.

"I will be. A kid can't scare me off. Especially not one like Jason."

"Thank you Mer. Whatever happens I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too Nate… Now let's get back to him before he freaks out and leaves."

When they came into the living room they couldn't see him, but they could hear something. It was the doorbell, which rang for the second time, but they hadn't heard it the first time. They went to the door.

"Hi." Owen said.

"Maybe they gave us the wrong address." Amelia added.

"I don't live here. Nathan Riggs does, if he's who you're looking for." Jason said

"Ok, I'm Owen, this is Amelia, Zola, Bailey and Ellis. Who are you?"

"I'm Jason Hunt." He replied just as Meredith and Nathan reached the door.

The kids say their mom and ran towards her. "Mommy!"

Owen knew, they could see it on his face. "Eh... Hunt?" Owen asked.

Amelia also came inside, but Owen was still outside and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Amelia, Jason, Kids why don't we go into the living room." Meredith suggested so that Nathan and Owen could have a moment.

"What's going on?" Amelia whispered to Meredith.

"He's Nathan's and Megan's son, he showed up this morning by himself."

"Holy sh…" Amelia replied but stopped when she realized that she was around kids.

Meanwhile at the front door; "What the hell Nathan? How long have you known? How could you keep this from me?"

"I'm just as shocked as you are. He showed up this morning."

"What? But how? Is she…?"

"Yes, she's alive, I just talked to her on the phone. He left during the night, so I had to let her know that he was safe." Nathan said. "He's going home tomorrow, because he has school, I want him to come back."

"I have a sister? A nephew? Megan must be insane, I understand that she's mad at you but this exceeds all existing limits. Leaving your whole life behind, everything you know, just because you're cheated on. That's wrong. I think I hate my sister."

"I hate her for this too."

They joined the others in the living room.

"Jason, can I talk to you for a second?" Meredith asked, he nodded and came over to where she was standing.

"My kids don't know that your dad and I are dating, because they are too young to understand it anyways, they refer to him as uncle Nathan. So please don't mention anything about being siblings."

"Of course. Can I ask you a question?" Meredith nodded. "Why is that guy so mad at me?"

"He's not mad at you. That's Owen Hunt, your mom's brother. Your uncle. He's just shocked like the rest of us."

"Ok"

"Hey Jason, no one is mad at you, this is not your fault." Meredith insured him.

"Thanks." He said and hugged her before he went back to his 'stepsiblings.'

Nathan hearts melted when he saw how safe Jason felt around Meredith already, he threw her a 'thank you look'.

The adults sat down around the table, while the kids where playing on the floor. No one said anything, no one knew what to say.

 **AN: So, that was another Merthan story from me! I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know the timeline of Megan's disappearance, I guess it's not 13 years ago, but I needed it to be something like that to fit with the story of Jason leaving home, a 7 year old wouldn't do that. THIS IS A ONESHOT! You're welcome to shoot me some Merthan prompts if you want! :)**


End file.
